Halo: Covert Ops
Halo: Covert Ops is a story written by Stel 'Vadam. It revolves around Task Force 343 lead by a Sangheili named Stel 'Vadam, and takes place longer after Halo: Vendetta in 2560. Cast Fanon Characters *Stel 'Vadam. *Ehru 'Mantakr. *Ral 'Daman. *Sermus 'Lerofee. *Jer 'Xerom. *Doug-103. *Ke'la Vadum. *Kig-Yar. *Jiralhanae. *Yormus. *Task Force 343 members. *Rit-E-Ayr. *Rit-E-Ayr's assistant. *Delmond Conagher. *Ivan Reznov. *Holz Richtofen. *Scott Baker. *David Huntsman. *John Doe. Before Reading This story will also contain several Youtube links for music. The window will tell you when to play them. The story also contains much profanity (words such as piss, shit, motherfucker etc.) and a few sexual references. Plot overview During the heat of 2560, the universe is being caught up in crime, war and deception. Eayn is in the middle of it, as Stel 'Vadam and Doug-103's Task Force is ready to handle all sorts of trouble. However, the mission doesn't always go according to plan.... Chapter 1: Answers Stel's Spectre rolled up in a busy street of Eayn, looking for any signs of trouble and Rit-E-Ayr's assistant. With the regenerating Loyalist forces emerging once again, Task Force 343 was created on order by the UNSC and the Sangheili Confederacy. Sangheili General Stel 'Vadam and Master Chief SPARTAN-II Doug-103 leads the 343, and is looking for the Loyalists' supplier, Rit-E-Ayr. Not only would they get answers behind it, but also crippling their supplier. The driver of the Spectre moved on...and spotted Rit-E-Ayr's assistant. Stel went over on the comms, "Doug! I've spotted the vermin. He's there with a pair of Kig-yar pirates." Before they even knew it, Rit's assistant opened fire on the two pirates with a Type-25 Plasma Rifle. Wondering why he was using a old model of weapon, Stel ducked under the Spectre to avoid his fire. The driver unfortunately didn't duck down in time, getting caught by the assistant's fire. Blood splatter everywhere on the front of the Spectre. Among one of the 343's newest soldiers was a Sangheili named Ehru 'Mantakr, nicknamed "Stumpy" becuase of the fact all four of his mandibles were chopped off. Ehru just managed to duck in time, before getting shot in the face by the plasma bolts. "Ehru! We have a situation here! Get out of the Spectre now!" Ehru forcibly jumped out of the Spectre in time before more bolts flew past. The civilians started panicking and ran. Stel, Doug and Ehru were in a mad-dog chase after Rit's assistant before he could escape. The assistant ran down a alley way, where Doug and Stel stopped. "Ehru! Get him in the leg!" Ehru fired a single shot from his Plasma Repeater right into the assistant's leg. He fell over, griping his leg in pain. **** "Alright, Ke'la, Ral, Ehru, you three go track down Rit-E-Ayr. We will interrogate his assistant." Doug-103 had a pair of Humbler Stun Devices in his hands. He looked at the tied-up assistant, and zapped them together. Stel closed the door. Chapter 2: Hunting the Hunter "Ehru, Ral, fire off a couple of shots and get the civilians out of here. We don't want any 'incidents'." Ke'la said. Ral and Ehru ran off to the slums, where the Kig-Yar civilians were hiding. They fired off some shots from their Plasma Repeaters, scaring the shit out of the civilians and sending them running. More pirates came up, armed with Type-51 Carbines and Type-25 DER's. "Stel, be advised! We have engaged the Kig-yar pirates!" Ehru slid over to a piece of wreckage, using it as cover. A Kig-yar lent over the corner and fired off a couple of shots, before being expertly shot in the head by Ral. "Ehru! I am with you. Watch for the rooftops. Go." Ral whispered to Ehru. Ehru nodded, and moved out of cover to throw a Covenant Charge (a sort of Covenant flashbang), blinding the Kig-yar as the stumbled in the open. Ehru leveled his Type-27 Directed Energy Rifle and opened fire. The Kig-yar were gunned down immediantly, spraying the room with purple blood. "Ral! What is the situation?" Stel demandly requested. "Far too many pirates, but no sign of Ayr!" "Alright, let us know if you find him!" **** "Ehru! We have spotted Rit-E-Ayr! He is on the rooftops attempting to escape! Do not shoot him, we need him alive!" Stel was running like he had never ran before to get to Rit. "Doug! Can you see him?" "Roger! He is on the rooftops armed with a Covenant bomb! Christ..." Doug said to himself. Rit-E-Ayr was attempting to kill himself before they could interrogate him. Ehru and Ral were left by Ke'la ages ago. She had gone back with the rest of the Task Force. "Ehru! Watch out! More of-" Stel was hit by a Covenant Charge. His ears rang, his eyes burnt. The charge faded. Stel leveled his Type-52 Special Apps Rifle and fired. The beam melted the Kig-yar pirates' skin, leaving them only to be a smoldering pile of ash and bones. He ran one rooftop to another. "Stel, I got him in my sights! I could do a leg shot!" Doug said. "Negative, do not engage! We need him alive! Watch out for the bomb, too!" Stel walked out into the open to be met with Rit-E-Ayr leaning against a window. "Come here, you little shit!" Doug yelled, as Stel said "I have you, vermin!" And jumped through the window. Ehru ran up to the scene, nearly getting hit by the amount of glass shards flying around. Stel and Rit landed on top of a Ghost, with Stel's Focus Rifle being pointed right at Rit's chest. "Alright, get the command on the line for extraction." "Excuse me for a moment Stel, while I attempt to defuse the bomb." said Ehru. It had been the first time he spoke in months. He walked over to the bomb and clipped the wires. In just a couple of minutes, it was over. "Command! Requesting a danmed pickup." Doug said over the comms. "Gah, Command's got their heads in the clouds." Doug frustratingly exclaimed. "I know someone who could help us." Chapter 3: Extraction Jer 'Xerom's Phantom floated over the huge villa on Eayn. Eayn was among one of the most beautiful worlds Jer had ever visited. Unfortunately, a civil war had errupted on the planet. Jer was looking for a way out, and found a Phantom to find his way. Something came through his comms. A image of a strong, scarred and beaten Sangheili came up on his monitors. It was Stel 'Vadam! After all this time, Jer didn't expect to find a old friend wound up here. "Stel? Wha-what are you doing here on Eayn?" Jer was suprised. He could barely believe that the legend was still alive. "Jer? Nice to see you again, comrade. We need extraction, at fast. Meet me and my men-" Stel stopped for a moment. Ke'la was glaring at him. "Uh..make that my men and a single woman. Anyway, meet us at the extraction point. I am giving you the co-ordinates now." Jer's co-ordinates popped up. They were directly southwest of his position. **** Stel leapt over the top of the roof gap. The pirates had comprimised their position, and Rit-E-Ayr never revealed why the massacre was made. However, he did reveal the master man behind the plot: Tir-d-yar, and Yormus. Stel was suprised at the return of Yormus, thought him to be long dead. Stel was slightly in front of Ral and Ehru, chasing behind him, along with Ke'la. Then he heard a Phantom rumbling over the top. Jer's Phantom floated down to the area, with fuel rods and rockets flying everywhere. "Jer! Head to the secondary extraction point! It is too dangerous here!" Stel ordered. Jer sighed, "Alright, Stel. Meet you there." the Phantom flew off. One of the pirates cursed at their bad luck. Right before Ke'la pegged him in the noggin with a M6G. **** "Ehru! Come on, we have to get the extraction point before it's too late!" Stel ran down through the alleyways, running and gunning pirates on his way. Back on the rooftops again, Ehru was following. A pirate nearly shot him in the face with a Carbine, narrowly dodging it before it hit Ke'la in the leg. She wimpered, and tripped. Stel, looking back, was angered by this. Shooting the Kig-yar, he rushed over to his wife's aid, and picked her up over his shoulders. Ehru jumped across, only to be shot and fell through the gap. Losing his weapon, his view was slightly foggy. He looked at the walls, to see the shadows of Kig-yar, firing their weapons, moving towards him. "Ehru! Get up! We are in the Phantom, get here quick!" Ehru stood up, and rushed through a door. He ran up the stairs, dodging all the bolts and shots that thirst for his blood. **** Doug was holding a rope, and looked ahead. He saw Ehru sliding down a cliff, narrowly missing a shot that could of taken his head off. He ran through a house, and right to the rooftops again, and ran to the Phantom. Inside he could see Doug, Stel, Ke'la, Ral, and some others. Doug rapped down the rope, attaching it to a side rail. Stel peeked out at the side, to see Ehru on the edge. "JUMP FOR IT!" He yelled out to Ehru, as he leapt forward, clinging onto the rope for his life. Stel gave Jer the signal, and the Phantom soared off. Doug rappeled Ehru up into the Phantom, as Stel was checking Ke'la's wounds. Chapter 4: Back At Base